tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons and Dragons TV cartoon series
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = CBS | seasons = 3 | number of episodes = 27 | production company = Marvel Productions | executive producers = ; David H. DePatie; Lee Gunther; Margaret Loesch | producers = Bob Richardson; Karl Geurs | principal cast = "Hank" Willie Aames; "Eric" Donny Most; "Shelia" Katie Leigh; "Presto" Adam Rich; "Diana" Tonia Gayle Smith; "Bobbie" Teddy Field III; "Dungeonmaster" Sidney Miller; "Venger" Peter Cullen; "Uni" Frank Welker; Bob Holt | 1st = September 17th, 1983 | last = October 19th, 1985 }} Summary Six kids go on the "Dungeons and Dragons Amusement Park Ride". However they end up in another dimension of magic the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. Can the kids find their way back to their "real" world? Cast *Hank aka "The Ranger" at 15 he is the natural leader of the kids; his totem is a bow that shoots energy arrows. *Eric aka "The Cavalier" also 15; plays the comic relief of a spoiled rich kid who complains about the Realm which he hates and fears. However he finds that he has a hidden heroic side when it comes to helping his friends. His totem is a magical shield with which he can repeal magical bursts of energy. *Diana aka "The Acrobat" age 14 she is extremely athletic and the second in command to Hank. Her totem is a magical pole with which she can either pole vault or disarm enemies. *Presto aka "The Magican" age 14 he also plays the comic relief of a would be conjuior those magic tricks never quite work out right. His totem is a magical hat *Shelia aka "The Thief" age 13 she is very protective of her brother-despite suffering from Monophobia of being alone. Her totem is a cloak which can turn the wearer invisible *Bobby aka "The Barbarian" age 9 the youngest but most aggressive of the kids. He especially hates Venger who at times puts those who Bobby cares about in danger...Uni and Terri. His totem is a club with which he can knock down anything from trees to snow giants. *Uni. Bobby pet Unicorn who was recused by the kids from Tiamat the Dragon Queen. She plays the comic relief by "echoing" Bobby remarks. If the kids ever do succeed in leaving the Realm she must be left behind as she cannot survive in the "real" world" *Dungeonmaster. The ancient wizard of the Realm who gave the kids their totems..and riddling advice on how to survice the Realm. *Venger the force of Evil in the Realm. To conquer the Realm and Tiamat the dragon he must have the kids totems. Appeared in all but seven epsiodes of the series. Episodes Dungeons & Dragons TV Series lasted for only 3 seasons from 1983-1985. Season 1: The Night of No Tomorrow Sept 17,1983 Can the legendary Wizard Merlin make a wizard out of Presto? The Eye of Beholder Sept 24, 1983 The kids are aided by the cowardly Sir John in contfronting a monster and perhaps find a way home The Hall of Bones Oct 1, 1983 The Kids weopons must be recharged in the tomb Hall of Bones Valley of the Unicorns Oct 8, 1983 The Kids must rescue Uni from a evil wizard who deseries Unicorns horns for ultimate power In search of the Dungeon Master Oc15,1983 The Kids must save the captive Dungeonmaster from Venger Prison wthout Walls Oct 29,1983 The Kids must save a wizard trapped by Vengers spell-and perhaps find a way home Servant of Evil Nov 5,1983 Bobby and Uni must rescue the others from Vengers Prison of Agony Quest of the Skelaton Warrior Nov 12,1983 a half skeleton warrior sends the kids to a tower--where each one must confronted their greatest fears The Garden of Zinn Nov 19,1983 Bobby is poisoned-the others must find the antidote. Will Eric become a King in the Realm he hates so much? The Box Nov 26,1983 The kids find a box that can lead to other relms-but find themselves in a dangerous "Twilight Zone" like univervise. Can they escape both this Twilight Zone and the Realm and get home to their own world? Or will Venger take over both the Realm and the Kids world as well? The Lost Children Dec3, 1983 The Kids team up with another group of lost children to save a captive in Vengers castle; can they use a spaceship to get home? P-R-E-S-T-O spells disaster Dec10,1983 A spell of Presto's backfires-and Presto and Uni must save the other Kids trapped in a castle with a cruel giant and his pet monster Season 2: The Girl who dreamed tomorrow sept 8,1984 Bobbi meets his soulmate a girl named Terri whose dreams foretell the future. Can the kids survive Vengers maze of Darkness without going insane? Bobbi must make a heartbreaking personal decision to save Terri from Venger The treasure of Tardos Sept 15,1984 The kids are forced to ally themselves with Venger! The City at the Edge of Midnight Sept 22,1984 To rescue Bobbi The kids must fight a demon who enslaves children The Traitor Sept 29,1984 The kids are shocked to find out that Hank has allied himself with their mortal enemy Venger! Can hank redeem himself..and save Bobbi? Day of the Dungron Master oct 6,1984 The Dungeonmaster gives Eric power for one day. Can Eric use his new found powers to find a way home for himself and his friends? The Last illusion oct 13,1984 Presto finds his soulmate the illusion girl Varla held captive by Venger The Dragons Graveyard Oct 20,1984 After Venger ruins their plans to return to their own world, the kids decide to use their weopons in the Dragons graveyard to get rid of venger once and for all! Will Hank let his rage and anger permit him to destroy Venger? Child of the stargazer Oct 27,1984 Dinah finds her soulmate --but finds she must make a choice of giving him up to save a community Season 3: Note-the order for season 3 episodes are based upon the Big Cartoon database website The Dungeon at the Heart of Dawn Sep 14,1985 The kids accidently summon the ultimate evil! Is this the end of the Kids, Dungeonmaster and Venger ..forever? The Time lost Sep 21,1985 Venger uses a time portal to bring a World War II German pilot to the magical realm to use a futurestic fighter so as to alter Earth's history and prevent the kids from coming to the Realm by never being born!. Odyssey of the 12th Talisman Sept 28,1985 Eric makes one friend-who posses a dangerous talisman which both Venger and a rival wizard both covent! Citadel of Shadow. Oct 5,1985 Shelia rescuses a girl called Kareena-who is both Vengers sister and a rival in EVIL! Shelia must make a personal choice of either going home or saving Kareena from being destroyed by Venger. {Vengers last appearance in the series} The Winds of Darkness. Oct 12,1985 Hank is captured by a demon; the kids must enlist the help of a enmittered former pupil of Dungeonmasters to rescue him Cave of the Faire Dragons.Oct 19,1985 The Kids must help free a small fiairy dragon Queen who is held captive by a greedy King. Can the kids save the dragon community and find a way home at last? Note: the last words are spoken by Dungeonmaster: "You are closer to home than you know, Chavelier, for home is a reflection of the heart...which you are beginning to understand." PS the last two epsiodes are usually shown in reverse order in syndication The series was cancelled. Had this not happened the following would have been made: Requeriam...........Not only do The kids redeem Venger from evil-but the ending was a unresolved cliffhanger-the kids are given a choice of going home..the series had not been renewed...or of staying in the Realm to combat evil! {If the series had been renewed the kids would not have gone home-but would have had to combat evil without Dungeonmaster as a guide or Venger as a enemy!] However the script is online to be read-and the actors did read a radio stage play of the script-plus a comic book version in Portugeese of this script was also published Category:1983/Premieres Category:1985/Cancellations